


Let The Cat Out of The Bag

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Babies, Bad Ending, Cheating, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm bad at writing endings, Regret, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spoilers, Well - Freeform, happier than the original ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Vincent learns the truth about his cheating wife, while at the same time Leo finds the truth about Vincent.(Major spoilers!)





	Let The Cat Out of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I had two separate daydreams of Carol cheating on Vincent and Leo figuring out Vincent's a cop and I decided to kinda mush them together. Now looking back, they barely fit together. Oh well.

It was late at night, or more like early in the morning when Vincent decided they had driven far enough away from the hospital. The chase was intense but after a number of turns the police lost them, and they drove into the forest where the likelihood of people seeing anything more than a broken down car was even lower. It wasn't until Vincent slowed the car to a stop when the two criminals finally breathed.

"I guess we'll be staying here for the night," Vincent sighed, looking around the old car. It wasn't comfy looking in the slightest, complete with leather seats and the smell of stale air.

"I call the backseat," Leo said, his lack of energy showing through his voice. He got out and closed and quickly got into the back, the inner car light turning on. Vincent turned off the headlights and the car, clicking the inner light on so it will stay on just as he got himself situated, the thought of being comfortable thrown out the window. He knew his back would hurt after tonight.

He was laying down and reaching up to turn off the light when a green fleece blanket hit his chest. "I found them wedged under the car seat. I gave you the one that didn't smell like wet dog," Leo explained. Vincent hummed and opened the blanket, Leo turning off the light before he could. Vincent moved around to get the blanket around his body like a sleeping bag before settling down, laying on his back over the two seats.

It was quiet for a minute before he heard Leo move. "I know this is, uhh, none of my business or whatever, but... what's your wife's eye colour?"

Vincent stilled, wondering briefly why Leo would ask. "Blue, why?"

Leo was quiet for a moment. "And you have brown eyes?"

"Yeah...?" Vincent said slowly.

"I could be wrong, but your daughter - didn't she have green eyes?"

Vincent paused. Sure, it seemed unusual, but was Leo really trying to hint that Carol would be having an affair? "The eye colour just depends on the pigments, right? Like, two people with brown eyes can have a blue-eyed baby or something. That's the DNA or whatever," Vincent tried to explain, remembering when he read his wife's book on having a child. It mentioned eye and hair colour in one chapter.

"There's a twenty-or-so percent chance that two people with brown eyes will make a blue-eyed baby. There's less than one percent chance that parents with blue and brown eyes will make a green-eyed baby," Leo said, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I could be wrong, I mean, who knows, but..." Leo trailed off, feeling Vincent's silence. "Sorry, man. I shouldn't've brought it up,"

"No, it's just..." Vincent furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at the ceiling. "You think she'd cheat on me?"

"I don't want to say anything, really. I shouldn't get between your relationship, I just wanted to give you a heads up," Leo said. "Green eyes have the highest chance to make green eyes, if you're wondering,"

Vincent was still quiet, attempting to take it all in. How would Carol be able to cheat on him like that? Without him knowing? "Fuck, I never look at people's eye colours. I do remember Carol saying that she liked men with green or blue eyes," Vincent muttered, remembering how Carol said _"But you're an exception,"_ afterwards. "I guess it kind of makes sense."

"Try not to let it get to you for now," Leo advised. "Try to get some sleep. Deal with one hurdle at a time,"

"Yeah, okay. Good night, Leo."

"Night, Vince,"

 

 

 

Vincent's heart was pounding against his chest as him and Leo raced down the dirt road, a group of Harvey's men chasing after them in a car. He attempted to push the motorcycle to go a bit faster as he caught up with Leo, his eyes flying everywhere to take everything in. He looked up from the road and saw an opening in the forest, leading directly to a ledge. They had to do something, fast.

Apparently Leo had the same idea as him and the two of them swerved off into the dense forest. Very hard to travel on a motorcycle but nearly impossible to travel on a truck. They continued to ride, barely hearing the loud sound of car brakes in the background of their loud motors. They swerved through bushes and trees until they slowed down enough to stop, realizing it was too dangerous. They both got off their bikes and started to run right, away from the coast and away from their motorcycles in case the men tried to look for them. After a minute of jogging they slowed down, the two collapsing against a large, mossy boulder.

"I thought Emily was supposed to be there?" Leo asked, his chest heaving. His throat and lungs burned, and he even felt nauseous from the amount of energy used with such low calories in his system. Vincent was the same way.

"I don't know what happened," Vincent shook his head. "She's not one to ditch like that,"

Leo didn't respond, still working on getting his breath back. He chuckled slightly, "I guess we're not as fit as we act like we are, huh? Just a bit of running -"

"A bit of running? For fucks sakes, Leo, we haven't had a break!" Vincent threw his hands into the air. They both laughed, the mood lightening oh so slightly from before. Suddenly, Leo looked over at Vincent with excitement in his eyes.

"Vincent," Leo smiled, and it nearly made Vincent worry. "We killed Harvey," And now both of them were smiling.

"We killed Harvey," Vincent echoed, letting his guard down just enough to spend this time celebrating with Leo. Their whole journey, their whole trip had led up to this.

"That's fuckin' amazing, man. I'm proud of us," Leo clasped a hand on Vincent's shoulder and kept it there for a moment before patting and letting his arm drop back down to his lap. "I can't believe that that son of a bitch is finally dead,"

"Took long enough," Vincent replied, feeling a weight lift off his chest. The two sat there, relishing in their victory for a half hour before deciding to walk back to the motorcycles as to not get lost. Leo rambled on about how he knew Harvey was fishy from the start, to how much he missed his wife, and how he swore he'd be riding off with her into the sunset like some dramatic movie ending to escape his old life. Leo was cut off mid-sentence when a familiar voice came from the walkie-talkie in Vincent's vest.

"Vincent? Vincent, are you there?" Vincent looked down, pulling out the item from a pocket.

"Yeah? What's going on?"

They heard Emily whisper 'thank god' under her breath before continuing. "I ran into a problem with the plane, I think it's the engine. It'll be fixed by this evening. Are you two alright over there?"

Vincent was going to respond but Leo cut him off. "Yeah, except for the fact we were in a crazy ass chase and we almost died!" He yelled

"We're good now, Emily. We can wait it out until tonight,"

"Okay, good to know," Emily said. There was silence on her side for a moment before she said "I need to talk to you, Vincent. Alone,"

Vincent froze, looking up at Leo for a moment to gauge his reaction. Leo seemed completely unalarmed, nothing except a bit of confusion. Vincent decided to roll with it. "Yeah, give me a moment," He stood up and looked around for some place Leo wouldn't hear him. "I'll be by the rock, alright? Yell if anything's going on," Vincent muttered and Leo held back a joke about Vincent acting like a mom talking to her kid.

Leo watched Vincent jog away to the other side of the rock, the rock being the perfect distance to be out of earshot yet still visible. Leo waited a moment, eyeing Vincent carefully. There couldn't be any harm in eavesdropping, right? Just because they finished their mission doesn't mean they could suddenly start keeping secrets.

Leo waited another half a minute and got up slowly, evaluating the best way to walk up without making any noise. Lucky for him, the ground was mainly soft dirt and moss. Still, he had to be careful. It took a bit of work to tip-toe between leaves and twigs, but he eventually got close enough to overhear the conversation. They seemed to be arguing, Vincent still trying to keep his voice down.

"Leo's innocent, Emily!" Vincent roared, causing Leo to flinch. Oh, now Leo was interested. He was close enough to hear Emily, as well.

"What does that mean?" Leo cringed, Emily reminding Leo of an angry wife.

"Emily -" Vincent said in a low voice again, realizing he fucked up.

"He's a criminal, Vincent. He has stolen from banks, killed people, killed police officers!"

"Emily!" Vincent sighed, finally getting Emily to stop talking. "Just let me explain," Vincent moved in his seat on the rock, getting comfortable before continuing. "Leo's more than just a criminal. He robbed banks to pay for the medical bills of his wife in labor, and to raise his son. He has a family,"

"And what about the countless murder?"

"I've killed just as much as he has, Emily. I don't think you see that. I've killed innocent people in car crashes, I've killed police officers on this trip just like him," Vincent paused. "If Leo deserves to go to jail, then so do I,"

Emily went quiet at that, whether she was thinking about what Vincent said or laughing at his stupidity, nobody knows. "That's beside the point. I came to talk to you so you know the change in plans, so that you can be prepared," Emily was quiet, her composure regained.

"How do you think Leo will react when he walks off the plane and sees twenty police cars surrounding the area, huh? Not good," Leo raised an eyebrow at that. Police cars? There was no way he'd take that well. No way Vincent should be able to take it well, either.

"Gary died as an undercover cop working with Leo. We let him handle it and he got shot by - you guessed it, Leo Caruso. The same will happen to you, Vincent. Just because you and Leo worked together doesn't mean that you can trust him -"

"Leo didn't kill my brother!" Vincent yelled out in frustration. Leo, on the other hand, was shocked. There was no way Vincent was an undercover cop, no way in hell. He couldn't do that to him. That bastard. "Harvey killed Gary. We only got part of the story. Just because Leo was on the crime scene doesn't mean he did the crime. It was all a misunderstanding. He's innocent," Vincent repeated and there was no way to explain his voice except tired. Tired of this whole mess.

"This is the problem, Vincent," Emily sighed.

"What? That I'm being a decent fucking cop and not throwing every shady man I see into jail?"

"Listen to me, Vincent," And for once, Vincent did listen. "I've been watching you two, and everybody knows that you and Leo are close. It's common that undercover cops start to sympathize with the criminal. I'm afraid that if we give you too much wiggle room, you'll let Leo go. We can't take the risk,"

Leo was pissed, anger bubbling up in him. Vincent _was_ an undercover cop this whole fucking time! It was hard for Leo not to pull out his gun and shoot Vincent right then.

"You know what, Emily? I was. Ever since me and Leo ran off from the hospital I knew I was going to let him go. Not because I pity him or any of that bullshit, but because he's not a bad person. He tries to be good. He fucking dug himself in a hole and you have no idea how excited he is to finally get himself out of it. I knew from the near beginning that if I couldn't stop him from going behind bars that I would reduce his sentence enough that he could go and be at his kids fifteenth birthday. And I'm staying to that promise, except this time, if I have anything to do with it, Leo will never be confronted by another cop again, as long as he doesn't do anything illegal. Don't bother coming for us. We're finding another way out," With that, Vincent turned off the walkie-talkie, holding it in his hands for a good twenty seconds before throwing it on the ground. He stood up and turned around, eyes instantly hitting on Leo, shock wiping everything off his face.

"Leo - I - what, how much did you hear?" Vincent stumbled for words, the shock turning into... was that fear?

Leo didn't know what to say. Everything that happened, happened way too quickly for his brain to handle. "Vincent, you dumb son of a bitch," Leo grit out, shaking his head. There was undoubtedly fear in Vincent's eyes by now, and Leo almost felt guilty. "I heard enough to know what's going on,"

"Leo, please man, just try to understand -" Leo was surprised by how Vincent was acting. Normally police officers would become more assertive at this point, but Vincent seemed to crumble away in guilt and dismay.

"You know you just ruined not only your career, but your whole life just by attempting to save me?" Leo smiled softly, causing Vincent to become more confused than ever. Leo would laugh at him, if it didn't look like Vincent was a scared puppy. "Do you regret anything you said just then?"

Vincent seemed at a loss for words. "I - I believe everything I said. Not like there's any going back,"

Poor Vincent seemed a minute away from hyperventilating from the anxiety, so Leo decided to stop playing games.

"Well then, I guess we should be going. It'll only be a few hours before we're both hunted down," Leo smiled and turned around, proving how much he trusted Vincent just by having his back to him. "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, man, but if you're willing to tell the truth then I'm willing to listen,"

Vincent was still standing there in shock, his mind still trying to catch up with what just happened. He just threw away his job, his family and his clean record just to save this one man. There was no way he could go back home to Carol, not like he wanted to, anyway, and he knew that from this day on he would be on the run. Vincent was terrified when he saw Leo, and he was still uncertain of him.

Vincent came to the realization that even though he should be feeling regret, he really wasn't. As he started to walk to catch up with Leo, a small thought of him and Leo being on the run together crossed his mind. Running from cops, stealing from gas stations, watching Leo hug his wife and child and moving away with them to Canada where he'd be Charles and Leo would be Ralph and Alex would call Vincent uncle. Vincent nearly laughed at the thought, knowing that it would never come true. Soon enough Leo will head his own way and they'd say goodbye, knowing well that they'd never see each other again. Maybe Leo would pat him on the back and tell him to 'stay safe, alright?' and Vincent would chuckle and respond 'Sure, you too. Tell Alex I said hi' while knowing damn well that they would never speak of each other ever again.

But a man can dream, and soon that'll be all that Vincent has.

**Author's Note:**

> With each A Way Out story I write I'm getting closer and closer to shipping Vinceleo... It's coming...  
> On another note, I feel like I made Vincent overreact a bit when Leo caught him, huh? I mean, sprinkle in the fact that Vincent (maybe probably) has a crush on Leo in this and it may make a bit more sense? Ah, whatever. I wrote this at four in the morning.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Criticism and comments are welcome, as always. Have a good day!


End file.
